UAS1E10 Ultimate Aggregor
Plot Aggregor has brought Ra'ad to a desert, where he intends to put him on his ship. He calls the ship and it appears, but so does a squadron of Plumbers, seeking to bring him to justice for his crimes. Aggregor fires on the Plumbers with his ship, defeating them, and escapes with Ra'ad in the chaos, leaving behind a shiny substance. The Plumber in charge tries to fire on Aggregor's ship, destroying the hyperdrive and preventing Aggregor from going to Osmos. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben is trying a new flavor of Smoothy when he is mobbed by fangirls. He turns into Big Chill and then Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill makes a wall of ice between him and the fans, then turns into Big Chill and then Ben. Max calls him on the Ultimatrix and they go to the desert where Aggregor was. Gwen senses that Aggregor and the five aliens were there and Kevin investigates, impressing the others. The Plumber tells them that he shot out Aggregor's hyperdrive and Kevin says that they can track it through its leaking muon neutrinos. On the Rustbucket III, he tells Gwen that he feels responsible for this case because Aggregor is an Osmosian. They catch up to Aggregor, whose ship is in a forest. Aggregor's soldiers attack and the team fights. Ben turns into Lodestar. Lodestar fights the soldiers. He runs off to get to Aggregor's ship and flies onto it as the team follows. The ship explodes and bits of Lodestar are scattered everywhere. Lodestar regenerates and turns back into Ben. Gwen says that Aggregor left the ship for any Plumbers that came to investigate. Aggregor is at Los Soledad. He finds Paradox's time machine. On the Rustbucket, the team tries to find him, but fails. Air force planes fly to the Rustbucket and they land at a base where Colonel Rozum, who knows Max, is. He says that he is in charge of all of the paranormal cases and tells the team about a case he's working on. Someone broke into Los Soledad and set off the alarms by the time machine. The military is being kept away by Aggregor's soldiers. Rozum says that his orders are to blow up Los Soledad if it can't be retaken. Paradox arrives and tells him that it is a mistake. He says that Aggregor intends to use the entropy pump in the time machine and that if they bomb the entropy pump, reality would be destroyed. Paradox takes Kevin aside and tells him that things will get worse before they get better, and to remember who his friends are. He also tells Ben not to lean against the Chronal Randomization Barrier, confusing Ben, and leaves. The team goes to Los Soledad and finds it infested with Aggregor's soldiers. Ben turns into Swampfire and then Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire melts the gates and the team enters, fighting the soldiers. Aggregor watches and says that he needs more time. He puts on a mind control headband and teleports his prisoners, being controlled, outside. They attack the team. P'andor attacks Ultimate Swampfire. The team and the aliens fight. Ultimate Swampfire recognizes the headbands. Max destroys Bivalvan's and Bivalvan teleports away. Ra'ad shocks Ultimate Swampfire and he turns into Nanomech to escape. Nanomech destroys Ra'ad's headband and he disappears. Kevin frees Andreas and he disappears, and Gwen does the same to Galapagus. He also is teleported away. Nanomech defeats P'andor and the aliens are gone. They go to Aggregor, who is preparing his machine. Aggregor starts to absorb the aliens' energy, which is being fed to him with his machine. The team attacks him. Kevin tries to stop him, telling him that absorbing energy causes insanity, but Aggregor doesn't believe him and shoots him away. Reality starts to shatter around Aggregor. Nanomech turns into Humungousaur and destroys the machine. The aliens disappear and Aggregor, now an amalgam of the five, appears. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Aggregor absorbs his prisoners and becomes Ultimate Aggregor *Paradox is introduced in Ultimate Alien Ultimate Swampfire UA.png|link=Ultimate Swampfire Characters Characters *Ra'ad *Plumbers *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Colonel Rozum *Professor Paradox *Bivalvan *Galapagus *Andreas *P'andor Villains *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers Aliens *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Nanomech *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Returns